The Wolves Are Back
by Brittstar
Summary: Maddy and her family , finally return home .Then one day , Maddy gets captured by ... Alric . Can Rhydian save her in time ?
1. Missing You

Maddy's POV.

It has been two months since me and my family have left for the wild . Me parents tried to cheer us up , but the pain was to much to bear .

Rhydian's POV.

Ever since Maddy had left , it is like life has lost meaning . I just wanted her back home with me .


	2. The Return

Maddy's POV.

Three months have passed and we finally decided to leave Jana's pack and head home . The trip would just take a couple of hours . I was so excited to see Tom , Shannon , and Rhydian!

Rhydisn's POV.

Three months without Maddy felt like a whole year . Most of the time I would just sit in my room and draw us together . Me foster mum would often worry about me . She hoped Maddy would return soon .

Maddy's POV.

After pain staking hours , we finally made it to Stoneybridge .

Rhydian's POV. ( The Next Day )

I was walking to school with Tom and Shannon . I then caught the a familiar scent . Maddy . I took off running , Tom and Shannon followed . I followed it all the way to Maddy's house . When we arrived , Tom said , " Look man , man Maddy left months ago . Your just sad . " I started to believe him , that is until Maddy walked out the front door . Our eyes connected and then mindless we started to walk to each other .

Maddy's POV.

I was helping mum clean up a bit , when I caught a sweet scent . The scent I have been waiting for ... Rhydian . I walked out the front door and I could not believe my eyes . Forgetting everything we started walking towards one another .

Maddy : " Hey . "

Rhydian : " Hey . "

Nobody's POV.

Then they started to leans toward each other and ... they ... kissed . Rhydian wrapped his arms around her waist , never wanting to let go . Once they pulled away , Maddy went to hug her friends .

Maddy : " I missed you guys . "

Tom/Shannon : " We missed you too . "

Maddy , after letting go , gestured them inside . She grabbed Rhydian's hand as they walked in . They all sat on the couch and talked for a while .

( Later That Night )

Rhydian : " Hey , Mrs. Smith . Can I spend the night . "

Emma : " Sure , but as long as it is ok with your foster mum . "

Shannon : " Well , I have to go . "

Tom : " Me too . "

Maddy : " I guess I'll see you lots tomorrow then . "

They nodded theirs heads and then walked out . After they left , Rhydian called his foster mum .

Rhydian : " Hey , Maddy has come home and I was wondering if I could spend the night . "

Mrs.V : " Sure . Have fun . "

Rhydian : " Thanks! "

Maddy : " What di she say ? "

Rhydian : " She said I could . Maddy and Rhydian smiled .

Emma : " Now , you two run along , while I cooked dinner . "

They both went up the stairs and into Maddy's room .

Emma : " I am happy for them . "

Dan : " Well , They are soul mates . "

Once they were in her room , Rhydian closed the door . After thirty minutes of talking , they found each other's lips . Rhydian wrapped his hands around her waist . Then Maddy wrapped her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist .Maddy started to deepen the kiss . Falling back on the bed , Rhydian rested Maddy on his knees so that she was straddling him . Just as he was about to take of Maddy's shirt , Emma called dinner .


	3. Love Night

Maddy and Rhydian slowly get and Maddy gives Rhydian a quick peck on the lips .

Maddy : " Come on . "

Rhydian : " I can't wait until tonight . "

They both smiled . Then Maddy took his hand and led him downstairs . Emma was setting the table . Once she was done , they all sat down to eat . Maddy spoke to break the silence .

Maddy : " So , mum ,when do you think I can go back to school with me friends . "

Emma : " I don't know ? Dan ? "

Dan : " What ? Oh, you can go back Monday . " Maddy smiled at Rhydian .

After everyone was done , they all went up to bed . Of course Rhydian went to Maddy's room . She went to the drawer and got him some night clothes .

Maddy : " Here is some night clothes . You left them behind when you moved back in with your foster parents . "

Rhydian : " I doubt I'll need them . "

He got up and put his hands around her waist . Their eyes connected . Maddy crashed her lips into his . It was full of passion and love . Rhydian , then picked her up and put down on the bed . He was on top . With all of her strength , Maddy flipped him over and now she was on top . Things started heating up . Rhydian's hands traveled up her shirt and unclasped her bra and threw it across the room . He then let his hands rest on her waist . Maddy started to unbutton his shirt . He lifted his arms up so she could take it . He then took her shirt off . ( You know what happens after that . )


	4. The Snatch

( Time Skip : Monday )

Rhydian was back at his foster house getting ready for school . After getting ready and eating breakfast , he ran to Maddy's house . Maddy was already ready , sitting downstairs , and waiting for him to arrive . Then there was a sudden knock on the door . She jumped up and rushed to answer it .

Rhydian : " Are you ready ? "

Maddy : " Yeah . Just let me grab my bag . Come in . "

She grabbed her bag and turned to head back out .

Maddy : " Bye . " Talking to her parents.

Emma/Dan : " Bye . "

Maddy grabbed Rhydian's hand and they walked out . Once they were out the house , they broke into a run , chasing . It took them at least 15 minutes to get to the school yard . There they met up with Shannon and Tom . After exchanging greetings they walked inside . They still had 5 minutes left , so they went into the dark room . Rhydian sat on the couch and pulled Maddy onto his lap . Shannon sat next to them and Tom leaned against the wall . They talked until the bell rang . Then they headed to class . Rhydian gave Maddy a quick peck on the lips before walking into class .

After History class was over , it was lunch time , But instead of going to lunch , Maddy and Rhydian went for a run in the woods . They rested by their favorite tree , while they catched their breathe . Then their was a sudden snap of a twig . They both shot up like rockets .

Rhydian : " Who is there ? " , He said while grabbing Maddy's hand and pulled her behind him .

The last first person they would , came from a tree , ... Alric and he was not alone . Rhydian started to growl at him and the rest of they pack . They were all in wolf form , but Alric was not . Maddy stayed behind Rhydian while Alric and the pack moved in on them .

Rhydian : " Stay back ! "

Alric : " Why I have nothing to lose , unlike you . "

Rhydian : " Don't touch her ! "

Alric : " I don't have to . "

Maddy and Rhydian were so focused on him that they didn't notice , that Alric sent on of his Aran off . He circled back around and sneaked up behind Maddy and Rhydian . He grabbed Maddy's leg with great force and started to run .

Maddy : " Rhydian ! "

Rhydian truned around to witness the girl he loved being dragged away . He started to run after her . He could see the fear in her eyes . A tear started to roll down his cheek . He tried to keep up , but even using wolf speed , he couldn't . He fell to her knees and watched the love of is life , dragged away from him . He ran back to where Alric was standing , but noticed him and the rest of the pack was gone , so he ran back to school .

( Back At School )

Tom : " Where is Rhydian ? "

Maddy : " Where's Maddy ? "

They looked towards the woods and noticed Rhydian running towards them .

Shannon : " Rhydian , where is Maddy . "

Rhydian : " Alric ... wolves ...Maddy ... gone . " THis was all he managed to say while he was catching his breathe .

Tom : " What ? "

Shannon : " We need help . "

Rhydian : " I'll go get her parents . Cover for me . "

Tom : " Yeah . "

They all agreed and Rhydian headed to Maddy's house , while Tom and Shannon went back into school .


	5. Taking Action

Maddy's POV.

I could feel the wolf's teeth dig deeper and deeper into my flesh . The pain increased every second . Then the world started to close in on me , until I was finally consumed by darkness . I woke up in a dim , cramped room . I was tied to some kind of post , which was stuck in the ground and there was tape stuck on my mouth . I looked one of the corners and saw a pile of bones . A couple of seconds later Alric walked in with a whip in his right hand and a scary smile plastered all over his face .

Nobody's POV.

Alric : " I see you have woken up . "

Maddy looks down trying not to make eye contact . Alric started to walk closer to her while swinging the whip , back and forth . He crouches down next to her . He puts a finger under her chin and lifts up her head . Maddy closes her eyes shut , to keep from looking at him .

Alric : "Don't worry , Rhydian is going to get help , I know . But in the meantime I have this whip and I have you , try not to squirm too much . "

He raises the whip above his head . Maddy tries to sit still , but the thought of Rhydian kept her moving . She just sat their and braced for impact .

( Back At Stoneybridge )

Rhydian ran as fast as he could through the moors . Once he finally made it to Maddy's house , he knocked on the door fiercely . A minute or two Emma answered the door .

Emma : " Rhydian , what's wrong ? "

( Back At School )

When Tom and Shannon got back to class , Miss. Fitzgerald was calling roll call .

Miss. Fitzgerald : " Kay . Maddy . Rhydian . Shannon . Tom . Where is Maddy and Rhydian . "

Shannon : " Um ... They were sick and the nurse sent them home . "

Miss. Fitzgerald : " Ok . Lets turn to page 185 . "

( Maddy's House )

Rhydian told them everything that happened . Emma and Dan started to panic .

Emma : " What are we going to do ? "

Dan : " I don't know . "

Rhydian looked at them with worried faces .

Rhydian : " How about we go after her tonight ? "

Emma : " Ok . Meet us back here at 8 . "

He agrees and gets up to head back to school .

( The Wild )

Alric whipped Maddy fiercely , over and over .

Maddy : " STOP ! "

She has gashes all over her body . Alric soon decided to stop . He untied her and took her to the rest of pack . He pushes her down and the pack ( al in wolf form )start to move in and lick their teeth . Growling . Snarling . Growing closer and closer to Maddy , who was still on the ground , sore from all the whipping .

( School )

Rhydian finally makes it back to school . Tom and Shannon were both on the football field . Tom was kicking a soccer ball and Shannon was talking about physics .

Rhydian : " Hey , guys . "

Tom : " Back ? "

Rhydian : " Emma , Dan , and I are going to go after Maddy tonight . "

Shannon : " What about us ? Can we come ? "

Rhydian : " We can't take risk . You two can stay here and guard the territory . "

Tom : " Yeah . "

Rhydian : " Come on lets get back to class . "

( Time Skip )

Rhydian says goodbye to Tom and Shannon and heads to Maddy's house . There he meets up with Emma and Dan . They set off , with Rhydian in the lead .

( The Wild )

Maddy was still on the ground . Still to sore to move . The wolves got so close , that they were just inches away . They were nuzzling and nipping at her .

Rhydian : " Stop ! "


	6. Agreement

All the wolves turned their attention towards Rhydian , Emma , and Dan . Soon they all to move in . Just a few seconds later , Alric stepped out of his tent .

Alric : " Well , well . Look what we have here . "

Emma : " Let her go Alric! "

Alric : " Well , you see I can't do that , but we could make a deal . "

Rhydian : " What ? "

Alric : " You battle me and if you win you get her and leave , but if you lose I get all of you . "

Dan: " Rhydian , what are you doing ? "

Emma : " You can't trust Alric ! "

Rhydian : " I know what I'm doing , " he said while looking back at them .

Alric : " Deal ? "

Rhydian : " ... "

Alric : " Jana , bring me the whip . "

Jana : " Ok . "

Rhydian : " Alright . Deal . " He said this while looking into Maddy's eyes .

Alric :" Tomorrow . "

Rhydian nodded . Alric gave the three of them separate tents to sleep in . All of the wild wolfbloods transformed back to human , but Aran and Mineir didn't . They kept an eye on Emma , Dan , and Rhydian , they wanted to make sure that they didn't touch Maddy . Rhydian managed to sneak in a goodnight to Maddy . Maddy could only worry about the next . They just helplessly waited for what tomorrow could bring , but Rhydian had a plan up his sleeves .


	7. At Home And In Trouble

( Later That Night )

Rhydian sneaks out of his tent and quietly creeps over to Maddy . The Aran and Mienier finally went to sleep , so rhydian had to stay quiet . When he made it to Maddy and leaned over and whispered into her ear .

Rhydian : " Maddy wake up . " Maddy jumped a little and she started to panic .

Rhydian : " It's ok . It's just me ... Rhydian . "

Maddy : " Rhydian . W...What are you doing ? "

Rhydian : " Have to be quiet ok . We are going to get you home . I'm going to get your parents . " She nods her head . "

Rhydian got up sneaked over to their tent . He unzipped the tent to find Dan's hand wrapped around Emma's waist . He snickered a bit .

Rhydian : " Emma . Dan . "

Emma : " Whaaat ? "

Rhydian : " Come on we're going to get Maddy and go home . "

Emma : " Fine . Dan get up . "

Dan : " Hmm , Yeah I'm up . "

They all walk over to Maddy and hoist her up . She whined a little as she was picked up . They tried to quietly walk off , but failed . Jana woke up and realized the Maddy was missing and so was Emma , Dan , and Rhydian . She picked up their scent and followed it .

( The Next Day )

Alric : " Where are they ! Where are they ! "

Mienier : " Jana I gone too ! "

Ceri : " I'm sor-"

Alric : " No! We are going after them and get back what is mine! "

Aran : " Not into human territory! "

Alric : " I am your alpha and you do as I say - Does any one else disagree . Good , We leave to night! "

( Meanwhile )

Rhydian and them finally made it home . Dan opened the door and Emma went to get supplies for Maddy .

Emma : " Rhydian put her in bed . I'll be up in a minute . "

Rhydian nodded his head and took Maddy upstairs . She winced as he put her down .

Rhydian : " Maddy are you ok . " He was concerned . Maddy's started to close until they were completely shut .

Rhydian : " Maddy ? Maddy! Maddy wake up! Emma! Dan! "

They stopped what they were doing and rushed up the stairs .

Emma : " Oh , no . "

Rhydian looked at her and then back to Maddy .


	8. Battling Again

Dan went downstairs because he didn't want to see Maddy hurt , but Rhydian stayed with her andEmma got the supplies for Maddy . She sat it all on Maddy's nightstand . She put a piece of cloth between Maddy's teeth and picked up a bottle of alcohol .

Emma : " Rhydian you might want to hold her down . This will hurt ... a lot . "

Rhydian held Maddy down as Emma poured the alcohol on Maddy's wounds .

Maddy : " * screams * "

Rhydian cried at the sight of Maddy in pain .

Rhydian : " What do we do now ? " He managed to say .

Emma : " We wait . "

Rhydian : " That's it! We wait! "

Emma : " Calm down . "

Rhydian slowly started to calm down .

Emma : " Now lets let her rest . "

Emma and Dan went to sleep , but Rhydian stayed up just incase Maddy woke up .

( Later That Night )

Alric and the rest of the pack set off . When they finally reached the Smith's house , they found Jana standing out side of Maddy's bedroom window .

Alric : " Jana , what are you doing? Did they hurt you? "

Jana : " No , I'm fine . "

Since Rhydian was still up , he heard the commotion outside and went to see who it was .

Alric : " Why are you here? "

Jana : " I heard something moving , so I woke up and realized that Maddy and them were gone . I followed the scent and it lead here ."

Alric : " Why didn't you tell ... "

Rhydian : " Alric! "

Alric : " Boy! "

Rhydian : " What are you doing here? "

Alric : " I came for Jana and ... Maddy . "

Aran : " We need to be going! "

Alric : " Shut up . "

Alric : " Now , boy , hand her over . "

Rhydian : " Not without a fight . Me and you . "

Alric : " Fine . "

They both transformed and circled each other . Meanwhile , in the house , Maddy began to stir . She heard growling and snarling and went to investigate .

Maddy : " Rhydian? "

Everyone turned their attention towards Maddy , who was still sore and a little dazed .

Rhydian : " Maddy? "

Alric : " Get her! "


	9. Not A Chapter

**I have a bit of a writers block at this point , but I will right the next chapter very soon . Hope u don't mind . Thanks .**


	10. I Just Want Her Back

Maddy gathered her senses and realized that Alric, his pack, and Rhydian running towards her. Rhydian jumped infront of her and growled at them.

Rhydian: " Leave her alone! " Rhydian's voice was loud enough that Emma and Dan woke up and rushed outside. Rhydian turned around.

Rhydian: " Get Maddy inside! Now! " Emma grabbed her arm, rushed her inside, and into her room.

Emma: " Just stay in your room Maddy. " Maddy did as she was told.

( Meanwhile )

Alric: " Hand her over or am I going to have to get her myself? "

Rhydian: " You are going to have to go through me first."

Dan: " And me." Rhydian turned around and gave him a look that says it all.

Dan: " What I am her father. "

They turned around just as Emma came back outside. Alric gave them a smile that they couldn't quite comprehend. They soon realized that Meinier and Aran were gone. Rhydian's heart started racing, thinking if they the two were going after Maddy and sure enough...

Maddy: " *screams* "

Rhydian: " Maddy! "

Rhydian rushed into the house and into her room, only to see that her room was a mess and the window was open. He could smell her scent lead outside. He rushed down the stairs and out of the house.

Hew saw Emma and Dan trapped in the arms of two other Beta Wolfbloods and Maddy was held down by Meinier and Aran. Alric who was standing in front of Maddy turned around and looked at Rhydian.

Rhydian: " Why are you doing this? "

Alric: " Because an Alpha finishes what he or she starts. "

He puts his claws on Maddy's throat and rRhydian could see the shear panic in her eyes. He looked at Jana, who was standing in the group of Wolfbloods, he could see her mouthed the words that got Rhydian motivated, " Stop him. "

Rhydian turned his attention back to Maddy and nodded. She knew what it meant and she nodded back. Rhydian charged at Alric.

Alric: " Stop him! "

Rhydian was restrained by two Omegas, new but strong, and he could only watch as Alric drained the life out of her eyes. The two Wolfbloods let her go and she fell to the ground, slowly dying in front of him. He broke out of the Omegas grip and ran to her side and so did Emma and Dan, while Jana and the rest of Alric's pack left.

Alric: " Jana, we are leaving. "

Rhydian: " Maddy! " " Maddy don't leave me! "

Emma: " Dan get my gear ready. "

Dan still in shock said, " Ok. OK. "

They rushed Maddy inside and Emma began working on her.

Meanwhile, Rhydian kept wondering if she was still dying or already dead. He just wanted his Maddy safe and sound.


	11. She's up!

Emma slowly walked downstairs. As soon as Rhydian saw her he jumped up at started busting out questions.

Rhydian: " I she going to be ok?! "" Can I see her!" " Is she still... alive?! " He just couldn't seem to stop asking.

Emma: " Rhydian look at me. Calm down, her pulse his weak but she is going to live. Luckly."

Rhydian was so overwhelmed. He had tears in his eyes. He didn't have to lose his Maddy.

Rhydian: " When... can I... see her? " He was choking on the tears steaming down his cheeks.

Emma: " She is out right now, but you can still see her." She gave him a warm hearted smile.

Rhydian rushed up the stairs. As he approached her bedroom door, he calmed down. He opened the door and walked over to the side of her bed.

Rhydian: :" Maddy? I know you might... not be able to hear me, but I... I ...I need you. This is all my fault, but we are going to help you get through this. Ok. You are going to be fine." He was trying not to ball his eyes out. He was just so happy.

( Time Skip )

Rhydian decided to stay with Maddy that week. He wanted to be there to help her and her parents when she woke up. He asked for permission from his foster parents and they agreed. They wanted to make him happy. Maddy stayed asleep for two days after the attack. Rhydian was getting really worried that something unlooked at effected her.

It has been three days since the attack and she didn't moved. Everybody was to the breaking point.

Rhydian: " Why isn't she awake yet? She should have been up by now?"

Emma: " I can check her again. See if anything is wrong."

Dan: " See might be just sleepy. She could wake up at any time."

Emma: " We just all need to calm down."

" I agree."...

They all looked in the direction of slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

Maddy: " Mum is right. You all need to calm down." She could only say it as whisper but they were all Wolfbloods so it didn't matter.

All: " Maddy! "

Rhydian: " I am so happy you're up. You had us all worried." He said this with a chuckle.

Dan: " Do you need anything love? "

Maddy: " Just some water. "

Dan: " Ok. Does anybody else want anything?"

Rhydian: " Some water as well.

Dan: " Emma? "

Emma : " No, I am good, but I need some medicine for Maddy."

Dan nodded his head and made his way downstairs. Meanwhile, Emma and Rhydian stayed with Maddy. Emma walked around to the side of the bed and checked to make sure that she alright after the scare she gave them. Dan made it back upstairs with the medicine and Rhydian's and Maddy's water. Emma gave Maddy a pill and she gratefully took it. It helped a lot with the pain that was still lingering after you know. Emma and Dan walked off to their room. Rhydian stayed in Maddy's room just incase she needed something. Maddy looked over and saw the expression on his face.

Maddy: " Rhydian, what is wrong? "

Rhydian looked over and then looked out the window.

Rhydian: " What if he comes back? What if you..."

Maddy: " Look. Just because I am injured now, doesn't mean that I will be next time. I am going to be stronger by then and we will show him and his wild pack not to mess with us again. Just stay strong."

Even though she was still beaten up and weak. She could still give a pep talk.

Rhydian: " You are right we all will show them." He couldn't help, but smile.

Rhydian: " Get some rest, you need it to help heal."

Maddy: " I have been sleeping for like three days."

Rhydian: " I know, but it will be worth it in the long run. "

She nodded and started to dose off.


End file.
